1. Field
This invention relates to doorjamb reinforcing devices. Specifically this invention relates to such devices that reinforce the portion of a doorjamb defined from the interior edge of a deadbolt recess to the interior of a residence.
2. Description of the Background
Forced entry into a residence is a common problem. It is easy for a person with criminal intent to gain access to a residence by forcing an entry door of a residence. Securing an entry door with a deadbolt lock is standard practice. However, a well-placed blow to the region of the door containing the deadbolt lock is all that is required to force the door. The failure of the door to remain locked does not lie with the deadbolt lock but with the area of the doorjamb defined by the edge of the deadbolt recess nearest the interior of the residence to the interior of the residence. This area of the doorjamb is weak, often less than an inch thick, and made of wood incapable of withstanding the force of a blow. The force of a blow drives the deadbolt through the doorjamb causing the doorjamb wood to splinter, thereby allowing a criminal easy access to the residence.
A number of means have been developed to reinforce a doorjamb in the area adjacent the deadbolt lock. Many of these developments are in the form of reinforcing plates designed to be mounted to doorjambs. Typically these devices consist of a flat metal plate that when viewed in cross section have a characteristic U-shape or L-shape. For installation many of these devices call for door molding and or doorjamb facing to be removed. This operation, even when carefully performed, often damages door molding, doorjamb facing, and painted surfaces necessitating costly repairs.
Many of these devices make provisions for the concealment of the invention. This does not provide a visual deterrent against forced entry. A doorway that is readily seen to be reinforced provides a visual deterrent against forced entry. Those with criminal intent prefer an easy target rather than a hard target. If they see that the intended doorway is reinforced they are likely to move on in search of an easier target.
Many of these devices utilize threaded fasteners as a means of attaching the device to or through the doorjamb structural members. Regardless of whether threaded fasteners are perpendicular or parallel with doorjamb and regardless of the depth of the threaded fasteners there is a tendency for the threaded fasteners to splinter through or otherwise damage the doorjamb under the force of a powerful blow. Thus the integrity of the locked door is compromised. Additionally, many of these devices rely on various fastening means that interact solely with doorjamb facing. The doorjamb facing is that portion of the doorjamb that spans and fronts the depth of the doorway. Typically the doorjamb facing is a 4xc2xdxc3x971 wood member nailed to underlying doorframe studs. Under the force of a blow the fastening means splinter through the doorjamb facing. Thus the doorjamb facing is an insufficient structural support for such devices.
Furthermore many of these devices have portions that span the surface of the doorjamb facing either completely or partially. Doorjamb faces are not standard. They can be of various widths. Likewise, the stop rails on doorjamb faces can be of various widths, spatial relationships, and thicknesses. These variations in dimensional relationship pose problems in the installation and fit of these devices.
The present invention seeks to eliminate and or avoid the deficiencies stated above. The present invention can be installed without damaging door molding, doorjamb facing, and the accompanying painted surfaces. Additionally the present invention provides a visual deterrent to forced entry. Furthermore the present invention does not utilize threaded fasteners as a means of attachment to or through doorjamb structural members nor does it rely on fastening means that interact solely with the doorjamb facing. In addition the present invention is compatible with doorjamb facing of varying dimensions. Further the present invention seeks to overcome other deficiencies that will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present invention is made of metal. The metal of choice is steel but other metals, alloys and composites may be utilized. The present invention may be made using casting and molding processes but any number of manufacturing processes may be utilized. The process of choice is sand casting but any number of casting and molding processes may be utilized in the making and forming of the present invention. The manner of using the present invention is to strengthen the portion of the doorjamb from the interior edge of the deadbolt recess to the interior of the residence. This area of the doorjamb is weak, often less than an inch thick, and made of wood incapable of withstanding the force of a blow. The force of a blow drives the deadbolt through this weak wooden area of the doorjamb causing the doorjamb wood to splinter, thereby allowing a criminal access to the residence.
A doorway is herein defined as a portal in a wall allowing for entrance to the interior of a residence from the exterior of a residence and vice versa. The wall through which the doorway passes has an interior wall surface and an exterior wall surface. The interior wall surface is the surface of the wall fronting the interior of the residence, and is commonly composed of sheetrock panels. The exterior wall surface is the surface of the wall fronting the exterior of the residence and is commonly composed of wood planking or masonry.
The doorway is rectangular in shape and has height, width, and depth. Forming the height of the doorway are two vertical sides. Forming the width of the doorway are two horizontal sides. Forming the depth of the doorway, hereon refereed to as the doorjamb, is that portion of the doorway lying perpendicular too and in between the interior and exterior wall surfaces. Mounted in the doorway is a hinged door. The hinges are mounted on one of the doorways two vertical sides. The side which the hinges are mounted to being refereed to as the hinged side of the doorway while the side that has no hinges mounted there upon being the unhinged side of the doorway.
Fronting the doorjamb is the doorjamb facing which is nailed to the underlying doorframe studs. A feature integral to the doorjamb facing is the stop rail. The stop rail is that portion of the doorjamb that abuts the door when in the closed position.
Framing the doorway on the interior and exterior wall surfaces is door molding. The interior door molding covers up the seam formed by the interior wall surface and the doorjamb facing. Likewise, the exterior door molding covers up the seam formed by the exterior wall surface and the doorjamb facing.
Mounted in the hinged door is a deadbolt lock. When the door is in the closed and locked position the deadbolt protrudes from the lock and enters the deadbolt recess. The deadbolt recess being bored into the doorjamb facing on the unhinged side of the doorway approximately halfway up the length of the doorjamb. The deadbolt recess comprising a top edge, a bottom edge, an exterior edge, and an interior edge. The interior edge being defined as the edge closest the interior of the residence and the exterior edge being defined as the edge closest the exterior of the residence.
The herein described invention allowing that portion of the doorjamb, defined by the interior edge of the deadbolt recess to the interior of the residence, to resist splintering upon the force of a powerful blow. The present invention consists of an interior metal plate composed of an interior-spanning portion shaped to conform to and overlap width of interior door molding and an interior flange portion overlapping interior wall surface. Thus the interior spanning portion and the interior flange portion together form the interior metal plate. The interior metal plate is simply retrofitted on top of the interior door molding and the interior wall surface. Working in conjunction with primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member, interior metal plate serves to brace the portion of the doorjamb from the interior edge of deadbolt recess to the interior of a residence. Additionally the interior metal plate provides rigid structural support for primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member and secondary interior cylindrical connecting member.
The present invention consists of a primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member protruding in a perpendicular direction from non-fronting surface of interior spanning portion of interior metal plate. During installation a circular hole is drilled through wall in the vicinity of deadbolt recess. It is through this hole that primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member is inserted. During installation an aperture in primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member is aligned with deadbolt recess in doorjamb facing. When door is in the closed and locked position the deadbolt passes through this aperture and into primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member. The interior edge of deadbolt lies in direct contact with interior edge of aperture.
The present invention consists of an exterior metal plate composed of an exterior-spanning portion shaped to conform to and overlap width of exterior door molding and an exterior flange portion overlapping exterior wall surface. Thus the exterior spanning portion and the exterior flange portion together form the exterior metal plate. The exterior metal plate simply is retrofitted on top of the exterior door molding and the exterior wall surface. Thus the exterior metal plate is clearly visible on exterior of doorway and provides a visual deterrent to forced entry. The exterior metal plate serves as a backing plate for the interior metal plate. The surface area of exterior metal plate aiding in the dispersion of the force of a powerful blow. Additionally the exterior metal plate provides rigid structural support for primary exterior cylindrical reinforcing member and secondary exterior cylindrical connecting member.
Interior metal plate and exterior metal plate being rigidly attached by means of an interference fit between primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member and primary exterior cylindrical reinforcing member. Additionally interior metal plate and exterior metal plate being rigidly attached by means of an interference fit between secondary interior cylindrical connecting member and secondary exterior cylindrical connecting member.
For installation of the present invention the drilling of only two holes is required. The holes pass through the wall perpendicular to the wall surface. The ends of primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member, secondary interior cylindrical connecting member, primary exterior cylindrical reinforcing member, and secondary exterior cylindrical connecting member are inserted into these holes. The ends of primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member, and secondary interior cylindrical connecting member are inserted from the inside of the residence toward the outside of the residence. The ends of primary exterior cylindrical reinforcing member, and secondary exterior cylindrical connecting member are inserted from the outside of the residence toward the inside of the residence. The ends of the above mentioned members meet within the wall. Specifically contact is made between the ends of primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member and primary exterior cylindrical reinforcing member. Additionally contact is made between the ends of secondary interior cylindrical connecting member and secondary exterior cylindrical connecting member. When contact is made pressure is applied. The pressure serves to force the interference fit between the ends of the above mentioned members.
The aperture can be configured in several ways. In an effort to increase the contact surface area between the deadbolt and aperture interface a protruding lip a set at a right angle to primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member can be utilized. Additionally in an effort to reduce three-dimensional movement of the deadbolt the aperture may open to an inverted box. The deadholt then fits snuggly in the inverted box.
A means of dampening the force of the blow meant to force the door can be provided. One such means of dampening can be provided through a coil spring. Built into the hollow of the primary interior cylindrical reinforcing member is an internal coil spring dampener. The opposing force exerted by the internal coil spring counters the force of a blow.